


Retirement

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve retires to spend more time with you (female reader), Bucky and future baby.





	Retirement

It was late afternoon when Steve finally walked through the door of the cabin. You had insisted on going away for a short break and Steve had agreed, how could he not, and said he'd meet you both there when he was done.

But as he shrugged off his bag and propped his shield against the table leg there was no sign of either of you. Zeroing in on his enhanced hearing though, he heard just a flutter of a laugh from you and with a smile growing behind his beard he hurried through the cabin to the back porch and to you.

There, on the swing seat big enough for three, was you. Softly swaying as you looked out over the grass to the third side of your triangle; Bucky.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding Steve gracefully fell into the swing next to you and was quick to bring his feet up so he could turn and rest his head in your lap with a content smile.

For a few moments, there was nothing but peaceful, happy silence as you stroked your fingers through his hair and Steve knew you were waiting for him to be ready to talk, just letting him decompress and to shed whatever weight the mission had placed on his already overburdened shoulders.

When Steve finally did speak, his voice came out as barely more than a gruff whisper, "I quit my job today."

At the huff of laughter you gave in response Steve already knew you thought he was joking and your teasing tone only confirmed that when you responded, "mmhmm... and who does Captain America hand his letter of resignation to?"

Opening his eyes to lock with yours Steve's answer came quickly and without hesitation, "Well, Tony first of course, then I messaged Fury, told him to 'lose my number'" he punctuated the final comment with a quotation mark gesture with the hand that wasn't pressed under your thigh.

Still gazing up at you Steve saw the exact moment the realisation hit you as your eyes grew fractionally wider and your jaw fell lax. "Wait, Steve. You're serious?"

Feeling a grin threatening to stretch across his face, he didn't attempt to suppress it as he answered, "Yep, like a heart attack. Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers" raising his free hand as if to shake yours.

Taking his hand in your own and giving it a firm squeeze you couldn't prevent the giggle that burst forth, "You were always Steve Rogers you fool" before your tone turned serious as a frown furrowed your brow, "but Stevie, I don't..."

Cutting you off, Steve began to explain; "When I went into the ice I was prepared to die. No honey, let me finish. When I came out everything was different" he sighed, "I was different. Then everything with SHIELD.. I never thought I'd get any of this. You. Buck. Peace and quiet. But I did. I found Bucky. Then you came along and god, how I loved you as soon as I saw you." He paused to smile brightly up at you as he saw tears welling up in your eyes as you gazed down at him before he continued. "But I knew it was selfish of me to want you, so I hoped that maybe you and Bucky would work something out. Shit, he needed the love after 70 years in that hellhole. But somehow you not only loved him, but your heart was big enough to love me too and you did. And now we're here and our family's gonna get bigger" he halted again, this time to press a kiss to your stomach, "and I'm just done. With all of it."

Grabbing his hand and bringing it to your lips, you wavered slightly before you replied, "Oh Steve. You know I'd never make you choose. We'd never make you choose."

Moving to sit up next to you so that he could wrap his arm around your shoulders, Steve pulled you close and pressed tender kisses to your forehead, "I know sweetheart. This was my choice. I don't want to miss another second of being a husband to you two. I don't want to miss any part of being a dad, or seeing Buck being a dad, or of you ruling the world at being a mom. Hell, I nearly quit the day you told us you were pregnant. The world's had enough of my time. It's had enough of me. My world is right here, with you, Buck and Barnes-Rogers Jr." 

Twisting to press a kiss of your own to Steve's jaw, you smiled happily as you mused, "Well it's probably a good thing..."

"Hmm?" Steve questioned, looking down at you.

With a grin, you pointed over to where Bucky was still lying on the grass, "See that dog that's currently chewing on our semi-stable 100-year-old man?"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask..." Steve began with a nod.

"James has called him Cap. So we really couldn't have two of you anyway.." you explained before Steve cut you off with a laugh and kiss, before murmuring against your lips "I love you Mrs Barnes-Rogers." 

Pressing another kiss against him you pulled back to wink at him as you promised, "I love you too old man."

Unseen by the pair of you Bucky had removed his arm from the dog's mouth and made his way over to the porch, "hey what about me?" 

You shifted to make room for him on your other side and kissed his cheek as his sat down and curled his knees up under him, "always love you, Buck." 

Bucky moved to take Steve's previous position with his head in your lap as he gazed up at the other man, "Hey Punk. How long ya staying?" Attempting to keep his tone light but unable to remove the tension around his eyes as he asked the question. 

Steve's hand joined yours in threading through Bucky's soft brown locks before he replied, "I quit Buck. You're stuck with me for good now." 

With a snort, Bucky grinned up at both of you, "About bloody time."

The three of you didn't move for a while, all perfectly content in your current positions; Steve with one arm around your shoulders and the other hand still trailing through Bucky's hair, you with your head nestled into Steve's chest, one hand on his thigh and the others on top of Bucky's which in turn was resting gently onto your swollen stomach, waiting for the next kick, while the man himself remained curled up with his head in your lap.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Bucky, who started with a tone full of jest, "Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah Buck?" came the wary reply, eyes apprehensive due to years of experience.

"Do you get a pension?"

And as the three of you filled the air with the sound of your carefree laughter, Steve found himself gazing down at the two, soon to be three, most important people in the world and wondering how, after everything, he'd gotten so lucky, before nodding to himself with a satisfied smile; retirement was definitely going to suit him.


End file.
